Accidental Friends
by ShyAndroid
Summary: A runaway puffle leads to something unexpected. Revealing anything else'd be a spoiler, but it's 2 of my OCs. IDK what genre it is to be perfectly honest. It's just a short thing I wrote in a few hours because I got bored.


(A short drabble thing about 2 of my OCs, and how one of them accidentally became an agent and met her BFF. 5 years before Silent Snow. I can only play rewritten now for obvious reasons, so areas are based off that. The PSA is destroyed in this though, bc I didn't realise rewritten had both the EPF and PSA until after I finished. Just think of it as an AU I guess. Past events are based on whatever I can find of old parties and the like, although some may be forgotten or out of order. Only rated M for swears. Teens have heard it all before, being one I'd know. I'm just erring on the side of caution. Note that there's one event that I just made up. I'll probably write a fic about it some day. Until then, I'm sure your imagination can fill the gaps.)

Emily panicked. "Ella, come back!" she cried out to no avail. Ella, her yellow puffle, had wound up running off. She had a tendency to do that. She continued running, all the way up to the phoning facility. The grey walls and ever-spinning fan usually bored her half to death, but now she had more important things to deal with.

Namely, a runaway puffle. Ella ran into the elevator—an elevator Emily didn't recall seeing before now. She assumed she'd just forgotten. There wasn't much worth remembering about this place that wasn't in the name.

"Gotcha!" Emily said, picking up her yellow puffle and hugging it. There was another penguin in the elevator. She appeared to be around her age. Long brown hair tied in a ponytail, grey hoodie, eyes a greenish grey. Emily flashed the penguin a quick smile. She seemed almost lost in thought, although she quickly snapped out of it and turned to Emily with a look of surprise on her face.

"You… wait… you aren't an agent. How did you get in here?"

"Uh, agent? What're you talking about? I just got in here because Ella ran in. To be honest, I didn't even know this place had an elevator." She gave the puffle a gentle pat on the head as she brought her up in conversation, and it smiled.

"That's because you weren't supposed to. Too late now, I suppose." She looked over to the side, sighing. Faintly, she mumbled under her breath. "Damn it, I'm going to get fired for this. We aren't supposed to let civilians in here…"

The elevator doors slid open, revealing the EPF HQ. "Woah. Holy shit… what… what is this place?" she whispered under her breath. She had no words to describe it that weren't just her swearing in overwhelmed awe.

"Welp, uh, this is the EPF base. You now know way too much to stay a normal citizen. We have cameras upstairs, we know you came down here. You should join, or the rest might think… they might think you didn't come here with good intentions. It's happened in the past, long story. I know you're innocent, the rest of the EPF doesn't. I'm sorry about that. They're a lot less suspicious of new recruits than they are of random people off the street."

"Sorry?! Why would you be sorry, this is all awesome! Of course I'm going to join!"

"It's not all fun and games… Not that you should worry, though. Everything's gonna be fine."

Emily nodded. She was pretty sure she was getting just a touch too overenthusiastic there. "So, uh, what exactly do you guys do here?"

"Eh, secret agent stuff. A lot of the time we end up having to stop people from doing crimes and things. Especially… Herbert."

"Who's that?"

"A total ass is what he is. Constantly does stuff that leads to US having to clean up. I remember with the PSA—we were basically the same on a smaller scale. He… he blew up the base. With popcorn. It may sound silly, but it was actually pretty devastating to us..."

She took a moment to sigh.

"Well, the past is in the past. I still do sorta miss that ol' place." She gave a wistful smile.

"Yeah, I bet. Anyways, I didn't get your name, I don't think. I'm Emily, you?"

"Sleet. I'm glad to have you. Also, take this." She handed her a note inviting her to join the EPF. "There's a test upstairs. This is the thing that lets it know you're a new recruit and begins testing. My advice, don't step on the blue button. It's a trap. But don't tell anyone I told you that, okay? Wouldn't want you to be caught cheating."

Emily nodded. "I should probably take the test, then. I'm glad to be here. Thank you…"

Emily went back up the elevator, determined. She was going to do this.


End file.
